


Izuku’s Bad Day

by irlmakotonaegi



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Other, do it plz, i’m bored so if you wanna give me something to write seperatlt in the comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmakotonaegi/pseuds/irlmakotonaegi
Summary: Izuku has a bad day and Katsuki gets hit
Relationships: None
Kudos: 27





	Izuku’s Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i really wanna write something but i want it to be serious next time!
> 
> if you have any suggestions for that please comment!

Izuku woke up and broke down.

His neck was hurting so bad. He must’ve slept wrong. But, that’s not all.

He had forgotten to charge his phone leaving it at eight percent, he woke up late meaning he had to get ready in two minutes, and he just felt like crap.

Izuku actually considered just skipping school today, but then remembered the english test today. Oh, and that he forgot to study. Today was just not the day.

He jumped out of bed but too fast and ended up hitting his head on the floor, hard. “Fucking floor. Shut up,” he said to no one in particular. How can a floor shut up if it wasn’t even speaking? He didn’t know and didn’t care at the moment.

Izuku tried his best to get dressed in uniform but tying his tie seemed even harder today. Eventually, he just gave up and threw the tie to the floor in anger. He was gonna be late, who cares about some stupid tie? Not him.

He went to the kitchen to drink some water and spilled it on the floor. “Dammit. Fuck you.” The towels were all dirty.

It took a while, but eventually he made it to school. He looked terrible though. No tie, his hair was as it was when he awoke. His face wore a tired look as he was tired today. 

On his way to the door, he tripped and hit his teeth on the doorknob.

If anyone heard a loud “Fuck!” from outside the door, no one said anything.

Izuku walked into the class mumbling incoherently about his current tooth pain. He didn’t care if he looked terrible, he just wanted his streak of bad luck to end. 

He sat down and took out a pencil and paper. As he sat down the pencil on top of the desk, it rolled away onto the floor. This was Izuku’s last straw. He slammed his fists onto the desk, tears in his eyes, and walked out of the room. He shouldn’t of came to school.

”What is going on?” Aizawa asked as the students stomping awoke him. Everyone shrugged except Katsuki. He looked quite scared. 

Katsuki grabbed his backpack and quietly walked out of the classroom. 

“Again. Can someone tell me what’s going on?” 

As he walked out of the classroom, he looked to his left and saw Izuku slamming his head in the wall repeatedly. “Deku..?” he asked cautiously. He knew it was one of those day.

He hated those days.

They didn’t happen often, but when they did it was terrifying. Sometimes when Izuku sleeps, he lays down a bit wrong and it messes with his whole day. 

Once in middle school, he walked in looking like he’d never slept a day in his life. Katsuki watched as the other boys pencil slid off his desk. He also watched as he flipped his desk over and started cussing at it. 

It was a strange experience but it wasn’t the worst one. 

The worst one was when Izuku had coke in looking like his normal, depressed middle school self. The odd thing was him walking up to Katsuki and promptly punching him in the face. Obviously, he hadn’t done it again as Katsuki and his “gang” beat him up for it. But it Izuku punched him now, as strong as he was, he may kill him. On accident of course.

”Deku. Answer me.” He got a bit bold. 

Izuku stopped slamming his head against the wall to glare at Katsuki. “What?” he asked sharply. Katsuki gulped. Oh dear lord please be here with him today.

”Go home, nerd. You might kill someone today.” Izuku laughed. He laughed! That’s a good sign right?

”No,” he replied. “We have a english test today.” The grimace on his face was clear as day. It was so obvious to Katsuki that he wanted to go home. Izuku knew that it was one of those days, but he just couldn’t miss today.

”I’ll tell Mr. Aizawa you don’t feel good.” What was he doing? This was out of character for him. “Just go home, Deku.” 

Izuku stared at Katsuki for too long. “I don’t know why, but you’re really irritating me, Bakugo.” Bakugo? Really? “I’m trying so hard not to strangle you,” he said with a pained smile. 

“Like you could ever lay a hand on me,” he yelled slightly. What had he done.

”Really? This is why nobody likes you, shithead!” Izuku didn’t somewhat yell, he just yelled. Everyone in the building heard that one. Izuku raised a fist,not charged by one for all, and punched Katsuki in the face. 

Izuku was steaming. Today was not his day. But, that was already established right? 

Katsuki felt his nose, and it was totally broken. “Thanks a lot, shit nerd!” Then he ran. He ran away from Izuku. Afraid of death. 

**Author's Note:**

> bruh it’s ur fault for provoking him 
> 
> anyways give me some prompts to write in the comments!


End file.
